creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doom Vroom
Welcome! I'll respond to every comment that I see, if I miss you then it isn't because I'm ignoring you, but that I didn't see it. Please be kind and respectful to the other users that post on this page. Archive 1 Greetings Archive 2 Besmirched Archive 3 Japanese Archive 4 Murica Archive 5 Endless 80 Archive 6 Cryptic Message Contest Hey vroomie, felt like ages since... anything happened! How are you? Hope all is well, good friend. Just a heads up, Koromo has a new contest and I'd love to see you enter if you have time. No cash prizes but just a bit of fun friendly competition. Kapice?? New year's hugs from yo best cat XD Rinskuro13 (talk) 19:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) New new year's post You missed a day? ~screams while clutching and shaking head~ Oh, I feel you! When it happened to me it was disappointing, but also a bit of a relief. It was impressive that I had gotten as far as I did. If you try for it again, then best of luck! :-D I'm a teetotaler myself, so I always have some kind of soda, like IBC root beer, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Mr. Pibb/Pibb Xtra, etc. to ring in the new year. It's the attitude that's important. I did the sparkling grape juice one year (I was maybe twelve or thirteen) and I got a splitting headache! I thought, "I'd hate to think about what a real hangover would feel like!" A friend of mine, who knows about such things, offered that the juice was much too carbonated. In any case, on New Year's Day this year I had a headache because I had spent way too much time looking at a humor website on the iPad the day before. I don't like taking medicine, but I took an Aleve and thankfully I felt better. My mom, my aunt, and I went to a couple places (They shopped while I read and drew) and had supper at a Steak 'n' Shake. It was simple, but we had fun. Raidra (talk) 22:52, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry to hear about your headaches. I hope things improve. My mother and my late father both admitted to having a history of headaches, so I thought, "I never had a chance, did I?" Interestingly enough, what they had sounds like migraine headaches and I think mine are sinus. Luckily I've found some things that will help. Catching some sleep, sniffing tea tree oil, eating spicy food, and drinking caffeinated soda (I don't drink coffee or tea either) help sometimes, so unless it's really intense I try those things before taking an Aleve. It's a shame when the medicine has side-effects as bad as, or worse than, the condition. I could do a monologue about medication side-effects. I'm allergic to mosquito bites, and possible side-effects for my bite cream include redness, swelling, and itching. I thought, "How do you know that's a side-effect? Maybe it's just not working." I'm glad you can drink the sparkling juice. When you find a soft drink you love, it's a beautiful thing. :Here are a couple websites. http://www.steaknshake.com/, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steak_'n_Shake. There was a rumor started about them some time ago, but it's not true. It's sad that some people feel the need to start and spread rumors. In any case, I think they must be pretty common in Ohio because while there isn't one in my hometown (Trotwood), at least three nearby communities have them (Miamisburg, Englewood, and Huber Heights). A lot of places have closed in Trotwood, so we have to go out of town to get some things. Thankfully there are still some good places to eat, but it's a shame that you have to go the next town over if you want something that you used to get all the time (such as Arby's chicken fingers or a Wendy's Frosty). ~crosses arms and pouts~ Raidra (talk) 20:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Time" message Well I also got the Xbox One edition of Minecraft and it's so relaxing to me. Though that can apply to all versions of Minecraft. I heard that Minecraft can't be made into a good scary story. Is that true or is there hidden potential? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:08, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Minecraft will never be scary" message Something strange happened when I first played the Xbox one version. I was going down into an underground tunnel I made and I heard a loud violin play for a couple of seconds,then it stopped and everything went quiet for awhile. The weird part was that there weren't any dangers around me that would've triggered that music. I've also been working on a Pokemon fanfic that is catered towards an older audience. I've been working on character sheets for the main protagonist and her family. I can show them to you if you want. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 21:59, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Drug Commercials monologue I don't know if this is any good, but years ago I wrote some routines, and here's the one about drug commercials/side-effects. There was this drug commercial one time I thought demeaned people with post-traumatic stress disorder. There was this big ball which supposedly had the illness, and they had it gasping and looking around like it’s just finished a two-day binge of crack, weed, and crystal meth. (imitates ball) What is that!? I’ve never done that! Someone misdiagnosed that ball! It doesn’t have post-traumatic stress disorder! It needs to have its pipe taken away! I don’t like drug commercials because most of them are stupid. There was this one for an adult ADD medication in which they had different pictures flashing up every ½ second, then claimed that’s what the mind of someone with adult ADD is like. If their attention span is ½ second, how can they pay attention long enough to order the medicine? It’ll be like – (looks around room). There was another commercial for asthma medication which had people playing outside because they don’t have to worry about asthma. That’s not the stupid part. That part’s perfectly understandable. The stupid part was the winter scene. This guy and this girl were having a snowball fight, and this poor guy seemingly took a snowball to the crotch! I’m watching this thinking, “I don’t know, I think asthma might be preferable to that!” I mean, sometimes you can at least tell when an asthma attack is coming. You can’t tell when someone’s going to heave a snowball at your crotch unless they’re known for doing that. “Hey, let’s have a snowball fight!” “No way, man! You threw a snowball at my crotch the last sixteen times we had a snowball fight!” Also, it’s interesting that the side-effects of the drugs are the exact same things the drugs are supposed to cure. I saw a drug commercial saying people with depression should take this drug because otherwise they won’t be able to sleep and would feel miserable and alone. They then added that side-effects include insomnia, diarrhea, vomiting, and sexual side-effects. In other words, if you take this medicine you still won’t be able to sleep, you’ll still feel miserable, and, depending on what kind of shallow jerk your significant other is, you might be alone. Whenever I get bitten by mosquitoes, I get these red, itchy bumps, so I have an ointment to help my allergy. Side-effects for that include redness, swelling, and itching. Side-effects for other allergy medications may include breathing problems and watery eyes. How do they know that these are side-effects? Maybe it’s just not working! So, that's the monologue. I have to admit Jeff Foxworthy did it better. He did a routine about drug side-effects, including a weight loss drug which had "anal seepage" as a possible side-effect. He noted, "I don't care how much weight you lose. If that side-effect kicks in, you're not going to be looking hot!" He then imitated a guy starting to tell his friends to check out a girl before gagging in disgust. Talking about our hometowns going downhill reminds me of a comic strip I read in which two characters were comparing their upbringings. "The roof always leaked on us." "You had a roof? We thought roofs wuz for rich folks! We always had to huddle under a blanket." "You had a blanket? Gosh, you wuz lucky! We had to huddle under a napkin." "You had a napkin?" I'll have to find that and post it. In the meanwhile, here's another routine I wrote about an unusual contest in Japan (though I've found out that's not the only place where this kind of event happens). This is something that is probably not on the list of tourist attractions... Breaking Wind Contest I like to read a lot. I have some very interesting books. For instance, I have this book called 2201 Fascinating Facts. It has funny facts, it has horrible facts, it has bizarre facts, and most of them are indeed fascinating. It’s also interesting that they have two thousand two hundred and one facts. The story is that they had two books of facts, and when they combined them into one, they just happened to have that many facts. If I didn’t know that, I would’ve wondered how they decided on that number. I could just imagine someone rushing into the office and exclaiming, “I found another fact!” “Well, we already have 2200 facts.” “I know, but you have to look at this!” “Oh, my gosh! This is the most fascinating fact I’ve ever read in my whole life! We’ll have to change the name of the book so we can include this!” One of the facts said that in ancient Japan, they used to hold annual contests to see who in town could break wind loudest and longest. Winners were awarded prizes and acclaim. I know some of you are thinking, “Boy, they did weird things way back in the day.” Well, guess what. I was flipping through the channels one day – I like flipping through the channels because you come across some interesting stuff that way – and they had a segment on this show called Sushi, which shows clips from Japanese television. It turns out that in some town in Japan, they still have an annual breaking wind contest! I couldn’t help wondering about some things. For example, do people ever try to cheat by putting Gas-X or something like that in the other contestants’ food? I can just imagine the evening news. “Scandal rocked the breaking wind contest today when it was discovered that the winner had an associate slip Beano into the food of the other contestants.” Another thing, you know how sometimes people have friends that try to get them to do things they have no desire to do? Around the time of the contest, I bet some people say to their friends, “Hey, you and me should enter!” Some of those people probably wind up losing some of their teeth. Also, how much performance anxiety do the contestants suffer? “Tenchi! I thought you were at the big breaking wind contest!” “I was, man! I’m out already! I blew it big time!” “What happened?” “I was so nervous I couldn’t even think! Then I burped in front of everybody! I’m so embarrassed!” Raidra (talk) 23:13, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :"They aren't allowed to have different chemicals in their drugs, if they did then the FDA would err... anal seepage." ~laughs~ Well, it looks like I'm not the only comedian! :Just so you know, that's not the sort of contest I'm into or anything. Now that that's settled, it's good to learn the language and customs before moving to a place. You don't want to be one of those jerks who's always offending everybody out of ignorance, and then acting like the locals are the problem. Hopefully you'll end up in a nice little town and not one of those crowded cities where the subways have helpers to shove people into the cars. We need to have more trains in America. I've never ridden a train, but I have ridden a Duck. Before you question my sanity, here's what I'm referring to. http://newport.ridetheducks.com/ They used to have Duck rides in Dayton (Ohio) years ago. My family rode on it twice and it was a cool experience both times. Maybe they have these in Japan too. Raidra (talk) 01:26, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Land of the rising sun and efficient trains Expect a lot of items with unusual English. I read recently that a lot of Japanese companies use English phrases simply as decoration (like how in America some companies use Chinese, Japanese, and Korean characters as decoration to make an item seem more exotic). You may know about this site already, but http://www.engrish.com/ pokes some lighthearted fun with this (They explain in the FAQ section that no offense is intended). One note- this is the actual site that gave me the headache recently. I just found it so interesting (and sometimes hilarious) that I couldn't stop looking at it. If you find you enjoy it then you might want to have a timer handy to avoid overexposure. It's interesting that we've been talking about Japan because I've been doing a lot of reading on the samurai lately. Something got me started thinking about them, so I checked out a lot of samurai-related books from the library. After reading a few books I also had the good fortune to find my book of folktales about Ooka the Wise (a legendary judge said to live during the feudal era). I love this book, and my new knowledge of the period gives me understanding which enhances my enjoyment of reading the stories. For instance, merchants are the villains of a number of the stories. That's because in that period merchants were one the lowest of castes, second only to the dregs of society. Since they made money without making anything (unlike farmers, who grew rice and other crops, and artisans, who made swords and other goods), they were considered to be base and greedy. However, other stories have Ooka helping honest merchants who had been robbed or otherwise wronged, showing his willingness to punish wickedness and reward virtue regardless of caste. Raidra (talk) 23:51, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :No, you're thinking of the right group. Those restaurants sound neat. In the U.S. there used to be restaurants called automats (Either they're all gone or there's just one left). They sometimes appear in old books and cartoons, or in stories set decades ago. According to the Wikipedia article there are still some in Japan and other countries. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Automat You know how in a lot of superhero cartoons the headquarters have a variety of big computers? Well, something I'd love to see (and maybe I'll do it in my own comics someday) is for one of the heroes to open up one of the "computers" to reveal a compartment with sandwiches and cold drinks, like, "I knew it! It's an automat!" :Hey, if you plan to travel to Japan, you'll need some way to save your money. I found this last night, and it's my new favorite video. http://brog.engrish.com/2014/11/12/japanese-piggy-bank/ I found out it's called a Facebank, and if you Google "Face bank" you'll find lots of articles and pictures. I still have an old wind-up coin bank which has a ghoulish hand coming out of a box and pulling the coin inside. Raidra (talk) 19:12, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re Hey vroom, I'm fine thanks, just very busy. And how's this for irony: I pulled out of the contest. I just have wayyyy too much going on and I'm pretty stressed out by exams, but I guess so is everyone I know. I just don't have the time or energy needed to create a good story... so yeah. Good luck to you, hope to see something new and looking forward to reading everyone's stories! Rinskuro13 (talk) 17:33, January 9, 2016 (UTC) RE:Word Count Yep that's fine, it might take me a bit longer reviewing it than the other entries though. --Jojo risin' (talk) 03:18, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the delay! I didn't see your message yesterday. Sure, I'll have a look. Ah, for a computer that dispenses foodstuffs! The desire of superheroes and mere mortals alike! I'm definitely going to have to have at least one in my comics. There was an episode of The Adventures of Pete & Pete which had a variety of vending machines (or maybe it was one very well-stocked machine) selling everything from underwear to airplane tickets. I wonder if it were inspired by the ones in Japan. That Darth Vader bank sounds cool. There may be a bank for the new guy because they've made a bunch of other merchandise for the new movie. Comedic talk show hosts have been talking about the odd products, such as Star Wars makeup and Star Wars apples and oranges (The bag of oranges showed had BB-8, or whatever the new robot is named, displayed on the front. I thought that was pretty funny). I've been thinking about making a blog about the Facebank because some people find it creepy, some find it awesome, and some find it creepy and awesome. I'll let you know when it's posted. Raidra (talk) 20:48, January 10, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome! I think I'd like to see the finished draft. I think every country has both unfortunate stereotypes and cool things (natural and man-made) worth discovering. Those lotteries sound neat. They certainly sound better than those skill cranes (or claw machines, as I like to call them). I've read about these fancy toilets they have over in Japan. They say the reason we don't have hi-tech toilets like that over here is the threat of lawsuits. ~sighs~ That's why we can't have anything nice! I saw two of the original movies (The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi) when I was little. I cared less about the story and more abut the cool-looking alien creatures (like the Tun-tun). It's fascinating how you can become emotionally invested in a character. One time I saw a music video (I think it was called either "Strange Flesh" or "Strange Blood") with a young woman and some kind of ugly lump (It looked like some kind of alien head). The young woman left it with a caretaker while she went to what I think was an audition. The ugly lump of flesh became very sick, and the woman immediately left the audition to go to the hospital. Sadly, the lump of flesh died. At the end the young woman and the caretaker looked into the sky and there was the ugly lump looking down on them. I was moved and I wondered, "How did they make me care so much about such an ugly lump of flesh in such a short time?" Here's that blog- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Awesome_and/or_Creepy_Coin_Bank Raidra (talk) 15:45, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Archived Again" message No you aren't overstepping your boundries. If you were, I'd let you know. I've been working on a Pokemon fanfiction to keep my writing skills sharp. This fanfiction is basically a take on Pokemon that's geared towards an older crowd like teenagers and adults. Sure the Pokemon Adventures manga had its dark moments but that was still mostly geared towards kids. The fanfic will be broken up into seperate episodes. Here's a basic idea of what the fanfic will be like: "This fanfic deals with topics like divorce, religion, the dangers of wild pokemon, etc. I have added a lot of development to both the protagonist and her mother. The protagonist (Emily) has a father and we do get to see how he interacts with his family before the divorce. He was a gym leader in what is implied to be the Johto region who gets kicked out of his home and moves to "The region where the Nidoran roam." (Possibly the Kanto region). After picking up medicine for her mother's teaching assistant named Albert in Brasswood City, Emily learns the true reason for her mother's divorce and becomes crushed, thinking it's her fault her father spent more time with her than her mother and made her felt like she wasn't part of the family, and after getting someone else to deliver the medicine and runs away to find her father. Along they way, she befriends a shiny Mareep that she names Eddy and encounters all sorts of pokemon who become her allies during her quest to reunite with her father." That's the basic plot so far. I have the main character sheets done and a nearly complete plot outline of the first episode. I have someone who is interested in making concept art for the fanfic. I don't know if I should make it into a manga. I might consider that option if I can get an artist who would be willing to do that for me. Before you ask, no. It won't be posted on the Creepypasta wiki. I might create a site for it through Weebly or use a website like Blogger to post it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:37, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Johto" message Perhaps I can explain this better in the actual episode. You see, one of the main settings is the Johto region. However, it takes place in a remote area of the region that is slowly expanding. I got the idea from a Pokemon hack called Pokemon Glazed where, after exploring the Tunod region, you go to the Johto region and there are a couple of town added to the map. One town contains a dark type gym and the other town has a church dedicated to Arceus. There was also a non denominational church in Hearthome City in the Sinnoh region, you know one of the few buildings where no music played. I'm kind of excited that you're going to look at my story. I won't rush you though. The fanfiction was inspired by my disapointment in a manga called Pokemon Reburst that a lot of people had built up to be a pokemon story that was for older audiences like teenagers and adults. My main issue was that it barely had anything to do with Pokemon and relied too much on Shonen cliches. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Story Okay, I have it copied and pasted onto a file! Hopefully I'll have it read and reviewed by tomorrow. Unless something happens, I'll be done before the fourteenth. I like stories that are more about emotion and atmosphere, as you can tell by my own stories. What's even worse is when they say, "This is a new game, and since we want people to win, we've put rubber on the claw to make it easier" (or however they word it). Gah! You're just creating the illusion of it being easier to play! Besides, even if you've really made it easier to win, you're pretty much admitting it's hard to win without the extra rubber! "Who are you waving at?" "No one, Granma." Raidra (talk) 22:41, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :My review is posted! Also, yeah, I miss arcades. There used to be one in the mall, but it closed. :-( At least I occasionally get to go to a place with some games. Raidra (talk) 01:56, January 13, 2016 (UTC) My pleasure! I was happy to do it. I left a comment on the story (though most of it is repeating what I said on the thread). It's interesting to learn what influenced the story, and I have to say I can appreciate your "When in doubt, do it 50/50" style. :-D Another interesting thing is I created a minor character (for my comics) that also took a bullet to the head. He'll a defense attorney/investigator (in the style of Perry Mason) who was shot while trying to protect a client. While unconscious/in surgery he had a vision of an angel saying his desire to help the innocent and punish the guilty would be rewarded. He still has the bullet in his brain, but he now has a power I call "guilty aura"- he makes others feel uncomfortable based on their level of guiltiness. Someone who's innocent will feel fine while those who are guilty of wrongdoing will feel anywhere from mildly uncomfortable to seriously tormented based on what they've done. In any case, good luck in the contest! Let me know how you do. Raidra (talk) 20:39, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Delibiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiird!" message Aww Dammit! Must be that waskly Delibird up to its hijinks of stealing letters. It's infamous for raiding the Sesame Street letter cabinet. Poor Cookie Monster was never the same again. Oh sorry what was I talking about? Oh yeah, the pasta. I might have fixed that mistake but I can certainly look again. Speaing of Delibird, I'm thinking it could be a possible comedic rival character in the fanfic. The Delibird and Emily will have sort of a Javair/Jean Val Jean sort of relationship where the Delibird stole a loaf of bread Emily was carrying with her and Emily tries to catch it whenever it shows up. Emily will then develop a hatred for Delibird to a point where if anyone even mentions Delibird, she will get extremely angry, kind of like NC did when someone said Bat Credit Card. Though to me, the idea seems kind of stupid but I want to add a bit of comedy in the fanfic to balance out some of the heavier stuff. I might come up with some better ideas in the future. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:45, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Delibird" message I goofed. I meant to spell it as Basswood City, not Brasswood. Avgn: What were you thinking?! Maybe I could try and work a Delibird into a later episode of the series. I'm also still working on the first episode plot outline. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:41, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Comics ~flips coin to determine whether or not to answer~ ;-) Thanks! I have to admit that some of my characters are rip-offs of other characters (including Batman and Two-Face), but yeah, I don't want to have a bunch of cliches with powers everyone's seen a million times. It gets boring. "Oh, yet another super-strong character? Whoopee." That's one of the reasons I read about different characters & genres and visit the Superpower wiki regularly- to get inspiration for cool and different powers I can give my characters. Thanks to that website and other sources I've been inspired to create several new characters, such as a half-man, half-crow hybrid that transforms into ashes, a guy that can create a force field that can reduce the damage a target takes, and a woman who can change into a werejaguar. Personality goes a long way, too. I hadn't heard, but it would be so cool if they could get Mark Hamill and Kevin Conroy to do voice-work for The Killing Joke! I just hope the visual style is like the first three seasons of Batman:The Animated Series and not like the fourth season, the one that ran on Kids WB (I think they called that season Batman: Gotham Knights, like they called the third season The Adventures of Batman & Robin). My friend Nick sent me a photocopy about the Kids WB cartoon, and we agreed that we hated the changes they'd made. He joked, "I don't know what's worse- that Robin's now a moppet, or that Poison Ivy now has a head that gets wedged in doorways." He did like the Scarecrow redesign though, noting that the character "finally looks scary and not like an unpopped popcorn kernel." Ha! I hadn't thought of it that way, but you're right. Though my comics can be serious at times (For instance, I did an issue about heroin addiction), overall the tone is lighthearted, and there are plenty of humorous touches. To me the funniest moment in my comics is a scene in which a supervillain is talking to his henchman. Gloating about his latest plot, the supervillain asks, "I need your honest opinion, Tibal." Tibal, still smiling, replies, "I think you're a sinful winebibber, master," and the supervillain snaps, "Not about that, you twit!" I'm also going to introduce a superhero team called The Loser League. You know the Justice League of America? Yeah, these aren't those guys. Raidra (talk) 01:02, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, Batman:The Animated Series was the best! Well, the first three seasons were the best! I liked a couple episodes of TNABR, though. :I think the Loser League will be the only superhero team in history that holds rent parties to help pay for the mortgage on their superhero hideout (If you don't know, a rent party is where people throw a party at their house or apartment and charge admission in order to raise rent money). I'm making a Who's Who Guide for my characters, and some time ago I actually posted the entries for the Loser Leaguers on the talk page of my buddy Tyber Z. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tyberzannisultra#Loser_League_roster :I'd like to talk more, but I'm nursing my head (It's not hurting, just touchy), so it'll have to wait. In the meanwhile, here's a description of that character I mentioned. He can reform himself after turning to ashes, and he can also take a semi-tangible form (one resembling his normal body as opposed to a cloud of ashes). Wouldn't it be something if the character couldn't, though? It would lead to one or two events- a comedy scene or a heart-wrenching sacrifice scene. It's fascinating how some situations could be either tragic or comedic based on how they're played. One time I noted, "There are certain plots which could either be the plot of a horror movie or the plot of a comedy. It depends on how the plot is handled," and another time I noted, "A lot of the elements in the Home Alone movies would fit perfectly in horror movies if played straight." Cinder Secret identity- Casey Brendon Birthplace- New Jersey Occupation- printer/jack-of-all-trades List of powers, abilities, and weapons- intelligence, ash manipulation, ash breath, ash transformation, heat invulnerability, radiation invulnerability Status- member of Basilisk, member of Re’em, member of Shophetim First appearance- KK#62 Personality- Cinder has a mysterious and roguish personality, though he has also displayed devotion and selflessness. He frequently smiles, even in battle. He has claimed that he has trust issues, but chosen not to elaborate. He can be friendly, but even then he remains somewhat guarded. The only ones he seems to feel comfortable around are his fellow Basilisk/Re’em members and members of Shophetim. He felt comfortable around the heroes, including the X-tra Weird Files, even before he reformed and joined their ranks. While rarely displaying anger, he has shown aggression in that he has no qualms about attacking those who confront him. Appearance- Cinder is a crow man. He has black feathers, three tufts of black hair, a sloping gray beak, eyes with grey sclera and large black irises or pupils, and a short tail consisting of three tail feathers. He has feathery wings and legs which are smooth and gray from the upper thighs down. Each of his hands has three fingers and a thumb while each foot has two clawed toes at the front and a curved, clawed toe on the back of the heel. In ash form his eyes appear to be solid light grey. He wears a gray hooded sweatshirt, very dark blue pants, and a reddish-brown belt. Entry- Little is known about Casey Brendon, the mysterious crow man known as “Cinder”. One thing that is known is that he has the formidable ability to control, breathe, and transform into ashes. Feeling that Basilisk was the perfect place for him, he accepted Dart Tongue’s invitation to join and went on to become a chief, first in Basilisk and then in Re’em. The rogue exhibits some anti-social tendencies, but serves Re’em and Shophetim with dedication. Description of powers, abilities, and weapons- Cinder is intelligent and has the ability to manipulate ashes. In addition to creating attacks such blowing ash into on opponent’s face, he can form objects such as shields, daggers, and whips out of ashes. He can also breathe ashes and transform his body into living ashes. Because of this, he can inhale ash and smoke without any ill effects. He is also immune to the effects of radiation, flames, and extreme heat. Weaknesses- Cinder is susceptible to extreme cold and many of the same weaknesses as an ordinary person, such as toxic fumes and sonic attacks. If one or both of his wings is injured, he cannot fly. Trivia *I came up with this character after visiting the Superpower Wiki, which has a few ash-related powers. He was also influenced by the Native American (specifically the Lenape or Delaware Indian) legend of the Rainbow Crow. The legend states that the crow once had colorful feathers and a beautiful voice, but his heroic delivery of fire to the Earth, by flying with a flaming stick in his beak, caused him to have soot-colored feathers and a hoarse voice. *“Casey” is an Old English name meaning “Valorous” or “Strong” and “Brendon” is an Irish name meaning “Fire-brand” or “Lively”. Raidra (talk) 17:11, January 14, 2016 (UTC) It's all the time. He could casually walk up to a blast furnace or a nuclear reactor in normal form, stick his hand inside, and not suffer any damage or ill effects. I decided that invulnerability to heat and radiation would be a secondary power. It's related to his ash abilities, but like I said, it's effective all the time. I used to have a book called Dragons, Dragons by Eric Carle which featured poems about various creatures from myth, legend, and folklore (I donated it to a relative so she could read it to the children she babysits). It had a cool picture of the Rainbow Crow. Its body had turned black, but its wings were still colored, making for a striking visual. Thanks! I hope you like the others. I'm working on a new addition to The Houseguest series, but it'll be a while before I'm done. The neat thing about Pathos was I came up with the character and his powers myself (though I'll admit there are characters with similar powers). I just saw your response to my comment. It's cool when writers share details like why they made certain decisions. I can't talk long, so I'll catch you lat- Oh, my gosh, your avatar ate spicy peppers! Try guzzling chocolate milk! That usually works for me! Raidra (talk) 14:31, January 15, 2016 (UTC) News that is good! I got that episode outline finished: http://pastebin.com/Uu8svNTe I'm also trying to get back to working on my Haunting Hour reviews. The one I'm currently working on is the review for the episode "Pumpkinhead". It's the 5th episode in the 2nd season if you're curious. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:47, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Taste" message Luckily for you, I'm fixing the errors as we speak. I've fixed a few spelling errors and added how the samurai girl disguised her voice. I'm going to look into the taste problem and see what I can do. Maybe I can have the protagonist hide somewhere like the closet and then slowly head towards the bathroom while brathing heavily. Or maybe she can also quietly hyperventilate I'm not sure yet. I've also finished my latest Haunting Hour review and I plan to upload it soon. I've also started on another Haunting Hour episode that from what I heard combines two Goosebumps books (Attack of The Mutant and The Blob That Ate Everyone) and makes it into a really great story and fantastic overall episode. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I goofed... again... I read your message again and realized that you were talking about the part after the protagonist watched the cold opening and went downstairs for something. I'm trying to think of how to fix that part and maybe the protagonist could hide in her closet for a bit until she feels safe to come out. I think that's what I'll go with for now unless you have something better. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:15, January 15, 2016 (UTC)